The Uzumaki Brothers
by Anime King of Kings
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki lived a hard life alone, and believe him, it wasn't easy. No Father. No Mother. No Family. Now, when someone comes along and claims to be an Uzumaki, imagine his surprise. Everything seems great as the two get closer than ever, but they soon find out the boys secret and what his true intentions are. How will Naruto be affected when he finds out the truth? No bashing!
1. Prologue

Guess what? I'm alive! I decided to pursue my writing career!

It's been awhile so it's give it some time!

Also there will be no character bashing here! Why waste a perfectly good character by bashing them instead of putting them to good use! Also no Emo Sasuke and no Weak Sakura! Well... Maybe the first few chapters they will be normal! Can't have them be different without any reason! Also I will try to follow the cannon without all the flashbacks mid-fight!

"What" Normal Person Speaking

'What' Person's Thoughts

"**What" **Demon Speech

'**What' **Demon Thoughts

**Prologue**

"It's time to end this!" The once very close brothers shouted together. Both were already using their demon tails to move in for the kill. Both of them already had 3 tails. They were equally matched, which only seemed to add to their anger.

The once great Leaf village was nearly destroyed, as many of the other nations were. Times had been hard on everyone with the Great Ninja war, many of their love ones had fallen. Friends died. It had been chaos.

The stress was too much on the once proud Naruto Uzumaki as a result he snapped and collided with the brother he once tried to save. His brother long wanted him dead before the war, but got his own personal gain. Naruto had tried to reason with him but he finally realized it was too late for him and their hate for one another grew daily. Though his friends tried to stop him and keep him away from his twin brother, it was impossible to stop the fate the brothers had created from their hate.

Maybe if they were normal brothers they would forgive and forget. Sadly, that was not the case. With their inner demons edging their host to attack the other, they snapped. Both demons were ready and willing to help rid the world of the other demon, or was it a deeper darker reason? Sadly none of this matters mow for it's too late to change fate.

This brings us to the final battle between the two brothers.

In inhuman speed they raced toward each other, moving in for the kill. Naruto's rasengan forming, turning blood red, while a similar weapon was being form in his brother's hands. The sheer amount of power in each other's hand was felt around what was left of the Leaf Village.

'**The Time has come!'**Their inner demons thought in allusion

"Rasengan!"They shout in allusion as the two weapons collided.

But here is where I draw the end of this tale. For if you wish to understand it, we must start from the beginning… the very beginning... 17 years to be exact... When the two were born….

**Author's Note: **Sorry, but I'm not good with prologues. I promise from now on the chapters will be longer. Also, Naruto will try to bring back Sasuke, to a certain point. I never felt that the whole manga should have focused on they're relationship so deeply. But i felt it would be reasonable if it was his brother and not some emo kid. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to REVIEW! See ya next time!


	2. 17 Years Before

Told you it would get longer! This chapter was a bit harder to write, but I did it. Let me know what you think! Also recently someone asked me if I accept and do challenges, and guess what? I do! Got any special requests? Review or pm! Now on with the story!

* * *

**17 Years Before**

_As the Kyuubi rampaged just outside of Konoha, the Leaf's ninja were fighting valiantly to protect their village. Unfortunately, they could do nothing to stop it. All of their jutsu did absolutely nothing to stop the beast that was threatening to destroy the village hidden in the leaves._

_All of a sudden, a huge toad appeared in a cloud of smoke. Atop its head were two bundles being held by a single man? The huge fox stopped, as did all of the ninja._

_Suddenly, a cry was heard from a single person. "The Fourth Hokage's here! We're saved!" Cheers exploded through the ranks, and the man atop the toad, the Fourth Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze, allowed himself to be happy he could give this much morale to his villagers just with his presence. As soon as the feeling had come, though, it left as he remembered what he had to do, and what would happen to one of his sons._

_He set the bundles down and began going through hand seals. The Kyuubi lunged forward, tired of waiting, and swung its claws at the large toad. The toad dodged the attack by jumping to the side, staying level to keep its summoner and his children from falling off, even if Minato could stick to the top of his head._

_The Nine Tailed Fox looked like it was ready to attack again, but before it could; Minato finished his hand seals and called out the name of his Jutsu. "_**_Shiki Fuujin!_**_"_

_Unseen to all but Minato, the two children, and the Kyuubi itself, a phantom form of the Shinigami appeared, floating behind the Hokage. _

_"__**Why have you summoned me, human?" **__The Mighty Shinigami thundered as he glared down at the human__. __The Foxes eyes widened in disbelief as it realized what the figure was. _

_"I wish to trade my life to seal the yin of the Nine-Tails into my son Naruto! In return I would like to have the Fox's yang energy placed inside me and give my soul to you!" Minato declared smiling. 'At least my other son would have a normal-'_

_"__**I Refuse" **__The Death god thundered as he turned toward the nine-tails, leaving a shocked Minato to understand what he just said._

_"But why? I thought-"Minato started as he was quickly caught off by the deaths gods glare._

_"__**Mortal, I will only seal the ying and yang counter parts into your two children. For if the yang part of the Nine-Tails where to disappear, there would be no order! I shall do this, in exchange for your life**__." The Shinigammi declared as Minato digested what he was just told._

_Suddenly there was a loud thud as the Nine-Tails raced towards Minato. "I will agree to your terms" Minato sighed as he saw no other way._

"**You've been causing some trouble I see, Kyuubi. I'm going to have to seal you away.**_" The Death Gods voice boomed out, unheard to almost all. It turned to Minato. It looked like it was about to speak, until it laid eyes on a baby with red hair that was sleeping peacefully next to his father. Then he looked at the other child, who was almost a carbon copy of his father with blond hair and blue eyes, who was crying loudly. The god chuckled before it spoke. "_**Your child... Is very special, Minato Namikaze. Very special indeed.**_"_

_Minato looked between his two sons before he shook his head. "Which one do you-"_

"** Let me tell you this, mortal. One of your sons is going to be very special, as a result of this action you are about to take. However, the other will fall into despair, hatred, and darkness. He will be feared, and will curse all who walk this earth. He will try to destroy this world. He might succeed. It all depends on which child receives which half of the demons chakra. Choose wisely, Minato Namikaze, for your decision will decide the fate of the world. Who will receive the spiritual chakra from the Kyuubi, the yang, and who will receive the physical chakra, the yin?"**

_The Fourth looked at the children at his feet. Naruto, who was flailing his arms and moving his legs, crying loudly, and Menma, who had just woken up, and was trying to grab his leg, being very quiet._

"_I will give the physical and spiritual chakra to... Naruto and Menma respectively."_

"**Very well, your decision has been made. The physical chakra will go to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and the Spiritual chakra will go to Menma Namikaze.**_" The Shinigami then pulled the Kyuubi soul from it's body._ Using the blade of death, he split the fox's soul_ in two, yin, the physical, and yang, the spiritual chakra, and sealed them into the two different children._

_As soon as it was done, Minato suddenly felt very weak. He fell to one knee, and started to breath heavier. After a few seconds the Shinigami approached and reached into the Hokage's stomach._

_Minato nodded, and the Shinigami nodded back. "_**You face your death with courage mortal. You are different from most. You have my respect.**_" With that, the Death God pulled his arm back, ripping out the blonde's soul with it._

_The Hokage's body fell forward, and the toad disappeared, all of the chakra keeping it summoned having dried up. The two small children started to fall to the earth, before being caught by an old man in black battle armor. As quickly as he appeared four more figures appeared, all wearing standard Anbu Black Ops gear. _

_"What shall we do now, Lord Third." One asked as he gently put Minato's body on the ground_

The Third Hokage sighed feeling his years catch up to him. Minato was undoubtably dead and Naruto had continued to cry from the seal, yet his brother just slept peacefully.

"I want you two take these two newborns and guard them at the hospital. Be careful and aware of all those you let near the child." He warned as the one with the cat asked took the infants from the third."I shall take his body back and explain the situation to the council. Don't trust anyone with them until I tell you others wise. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" They shouted as they disappeared, racing towards the hospital. Sarutobi sighed as he lifted up the Fourth Hokage's body. His only thought was how the council would react towards Naruto, but he was unaware that now Menma was a jinchūriki as well. He sped off not knowing the full truth.

* * *

A tall pale man walked calmly through the long dark halls of the hospital. Behind him lay bodies of medical Nin that got in his path. Not many were here though so. Most were outside helping ninja that had been injured in the Kyuubi attack. He drew a dark and evil smile as he neared the hospital room that had… peaked his 'interest'.

A soft lullaby was heard within the room as the man came to a stop. He knew the danger. He was no fool. There must be at least four Anbu in the room, no doubt guarding his prize!

Then he had another thought. Those men or women had no chance of defeating him. He was a man of legend! No one in that room had the power to stop him.

Slowly he drew a snake like smile at this thought. Playfully, he knocked on the door.

As soon as his knuckles met wood, the soft lullaby stopped.

"No one is allowed in." A soft feminine voice said through the door, sounding oh so 'innocent'.

"I think you can allow me in." The man said, thinking of all the possibilities on how to kill them.

Movement was heard in side as he spoke, no doubt knowing who his identity was. Who could forget that evil voice?

The door opened a crack.

"I'm sorry! Why did-" The masked man started, but was cut off as he met his death with a sword through the skull.

The man walked in, smiling coldly. As expected, he met with a sight that he will no doubt remember for the rest of his life.

Inside the room was three Anbu, two standing in front of him, blocking his path, and one in the corner, no doubt the women he had heard speak, holding two small bundles in her arms.

"Stop! Don't come closer." One of the Anbu in front of him said, his mask was of a dog.

"Hand him over" The man said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Never!" The other Anbu replied, but the fear in his voice was obvious.

Then he charged, his sword drawn, as his friend started going through some hand signs.

Suddenly they stopped as they met the man's killing intent. They were frozen as they saw their own death.

"_**Water Style! Hand of Waves!**_" The Anbu holding the infants shouted as she lifted one of her palms towards him. Not expecting her to be able to move he a=was thrown back and disappeared out of sight. She smiled. Sure she flooded the hospital, but she successfully saved her teammates. Her mask was in shape of a cat and she walked on in uncertainty.

"Where is he?" The Anbu known as Cat whispered as they walked on the water. Suddenly, her long time best friend let out a scream of fear as two pale hands grabbed his feet from under water.

"HELP-" He shouted, but was cut off as he was dragged under.

"Hawk!" Cat cried as she took a step forward.

"Stop! Our mission is to protect that child!" The Anbu known as Dog said.

Cat nodded and took a step back as blood appeared around the area Hawk was taken from.

"Run Cat!" Dog growled as he looked around. Cat nod and ran from the room.

"Very noble. Yet, very stupid." A voice said behind Dog. Dog turned towards the man.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Dog declared making the man frown. Dog smirked from under his mask. '_That got to him' He_ thought.

"THEN DIE!" The man shouted as his neck suddenly extended, lunging at Dog.

* * *

Cat stopped as she heard a blood curdling scream.

'_Dog'_ She thought sadly.

She turned around and started running again. The man smiled as he started on his way after the women.

"You can't hide!" He shouted his voice echoing through the hospital.

Cat had reached another room on the other side of the hospital. She had given up running and decided to hide, knowing the man would have caught her. She felt disgusted as she remembers she had thought of giving the infants to him. Not only was it dishonorable, it was idiotic! He would have killed her any way to cover up his tracks. After all, many would want these kids dead. Their father had too many enemies. No one would ever guess that this man had killed them.

Cat sighed._' At least the babies are asleep. Don't know how with all the noise.'_She looked down only for her eyes to widen under her mask.

The one of the newborns was looking back at her, staring in awe. He had been awake, but hadn't made a sound. Cat's smile turned to a frown as she heard footsteps.

Quickly she hid behind the door. She couldn't fight and protect them! Not that she stood a chance anyway.

The footsteps got closer and closer. She was shaking in fear as they got near the room only to relax as they got fainter until they were gone.

Cat sighed. Looks like she made it! Suddenly she heard a soft cry from one of the newborns. She looked down in complete shock to see the other one had woken up and started crying while his brother was just staring at her.

She quickly started trying to silence the crying baby, her fear growing with every second.

"My. My. Why are you so frightened?" A voice laughed into her ear.

"Impossible! Orochimaru why-" Cat screamed as a sword went through her. The man took the infants from her arms and let her body hit the floor with a loud thud.

The silent one suddenly started crying in the man's arms as the man laughed.

"Lets see. What to name you? What about after your father and mother! Yes. You will be Minato Uzuma-" Orochimaru cut himself off as he finally felt the presence in the room. He moved out of the way, but it was already too late. Roaring, a man wearing a basic Jonin uniform with a mask covering his face, charged at Orochimaru, holding the jutsu known as The Lightning Blade. He missed the man's middle back, but he unexpectedly cut straight through one of Orochimaru's arms, sending the blond headed newborn flying. He caught him as Orochimaru stared in shock at the sliver head man.

"Now, hand him over!" The ninja growled preparing for another Lightning Blade. "I refuse to let you take sensei's son!" He sounded confident, but in reality he knew in his heart he would not win in an all out fight.

The second Lightning Blade appeared in his free hand as Orochimaru yelled "YOU WILL DIE!" before his neck extended towards him. Before he could finish he heard a voice he recognized calling out the young man's name.

"Kakashi! Where are you boy?" The voiced called as they neared the room. Knowing full well it was his old teammate, Orochimaru settled for having this one child and vowed to get even will this Ninja one day.

Moving Faster than Kakashi could see, Orochimaru jumped through the window and disappeared into the night. Kakashi looked down at Naruto, feeling the guilt of having lost his brother. He knew he could not chase him alone and by the time the Anbu searched, he would be gone for good.

* * *

The Third Hokage sighed as he walked through the hospital with his student following closely.

"The boy was kidnapped, Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked.

The Jiraiya nod."Cat and her team were found dead along with other medical ninja. Had it not been for Kakashi, both boys would have been lost."

The Hokage sighed. _'Now Naruto is the last Uzumaki, along with that the village hates him. Why did it end like this?'_The Third Hokage thought feeling his true age once again.

**Authors Note:**

How was it? I couldn't really think that the Anbu had a chance against Orochimaru so I didn't make any fight scenes. I also thought I should have Kakashi at least put up a fight for them! I only let him cut his arm off because he was distracted. Kakashi would have put up a hell of a fight, but I just can't see him winning. And no, Naruto won't be dead last or an idiot. But he will be stubborn as always. If you have any ideas on what he should be like, I'd love to hear them. I have a few ideas for Naruto's personality, but your input would help a lot. Oh, and if you have ideas on what should happen, feel free to tell me about it! Later!


End file.
